The Bandit Queen
by IAMOGamer
Summary: A young woman emerges from the wreckage of Helios. Her name is Angel. Join Angel as she travels Pandora in search for answers. Be on the edge of your seats as she comes across bandits, vault hunters, and even her own clone! Cry as you experience the low points of Angel's adventures and laugh at you experience the highlights!


The smoldering remains of Helios begin to cool. Skags start to dig through the wreckage, and rakks rest along the top of the rumble. A lava pool bubbles loudly, breaking the silence. A few minutes pass, and then some of the debris begins to shift. The rakks take off and the skags scatter.

A hand shoots up from under the rubbish. It claws at the parts and pieces around it, and then a body pushes all of it away. There stands a young woman with blue eyes, black hair, and distinctive tattoos. Something is strange about her however. Her right arm is much longer than the left and her face is covered with glowing purple splotches. Her name is Angel. _My_ name is Angel.

Where am I? One second everything was fine and then… then all of Helios crashed. I saw all of the escape pods race away into space. I knew Dad didn't have enough installed for everyone. I tried to get him to install more, but he just never listened. I had to get in one before they were all gone.

I felt bad the second I took off. Me surviving meant someone else had to die. What could I have done? Most of these people were just as big of assholes as Dad was anyway. Even with that in mind, I couldn't stare at the station as I headed into Pandora's atmosphere.

It was a hard landing. The pod scraped a cliffside as I headed toward the ground and the impact shattered the window. I smacked my head on something which had knocked me out. Now, here I am. Alone in a pile of trash with no idea where I am on one of the deadliest planets known. What could possibly go wrong?

I step over a bunch of rubble and grab hold of a broken railing with my right arm. I grimace at the sight of it. I don't really know how my arm got this way. One day, I had a bunch of vault hunters kill me to stop my dad from opening a vault and killing everyone. I thought they had succeeded, but then I woke up in this laboratory with this wacky man who was obsessed with my dad prodding and poking me.

That didn't last long however. Soon Dad came in and saw me. He started yelling, which was normal, but then he started calling me a freak, saying I wasn't his daughter. Even from a man as terrible as him, it still kinda hurt.

He was going to shoot me… kill me, but the wacky guy convinced him to leave me in the Veins of Helios. He kept claiming that this was the closest they've come. I really don't know what he meant. I was alone then, too. Left with nothing but my reflection.

I screamed the first time I saw myself. It wasn't me; it was a monster. I had lost my powers, too. I felt useless. A siren without any powers. Worthless.

Time passed and I heard about Dad's death. It made me happy. Well, as happy as someone imprisoned could be. It gave me a reason to continue on living. Knowing that he was dead made life so much better. It couldn't last, though. That's when Helios crashed.

I stumble out of the debris and look around. I'm in Eridium Blight. Dad made me study and memorize the area. This is where he wanted… where he did awake the Warrior. I have to get help. I really won't survive out here long. You'd be surprised by just how much muscle a person can lose when they've been imprisoned.

Who can help me? Who can I trust? Sanctuary. I'll go to Sanctuary. They'll be surprised to see me… alive, but they're the only ones I can trust. I know where it's at. I had helped those vault hunters reestablish a fast travel route there a long time ago, so I should still be able to travel there, even if I don't have my powers.

I look up to the sky; the light's fading. It won't be long now until it's too dark to see. I need to get going. I walk up a hillside. Well, hobble really. If something comes after me I won't be able to run. Please let me be fine. Please no bandits or rakks or skags or bullymongs. Just let me get to a fast travel station soon.

I get to an old abandoned shack and lean against a post holding the caving roof up. I'll just take a quick breather and then I'll push on. I wipe the sweat from my head. Okay, I'm good to go. I start to walk forward and trip over something.

I brush through the dirt and find a pistol. It looks like a Hyperion model, which, y'know, isn't that strange. Back when Dad was trying to awaken the Warrior, Hyperion soldiers swarmed this place. It makes sense there are still a few of their weapons scattered around. A reminder to a worse day…

I'll keep it with me. Not because I want it, but because I need it. The second I find a new gun I'm destroying this one. I check the chamber for bullets. There are five shots. Well, Hyperion's all about accuracy. I grimace after thinking that. What a load of bullshit.

I press on. One foot after the other. I get to the top of the hill. I look around; everything still seems quiet. I squint at the buildings out in the distance. There. That's where the fast travel station is at. I speedily limp forward as silent as I can. I'm so close.

Halfway there I start to hear the all too familiar howling of skags. Where the heck did they come from? I move as fast as I can but they are gaining on me. I hear one leap and I dodge to the side. I'm a bit too slow however as the skag pup still manages to scrape my side. I cry out in pain and then kick it as hard as I can, sending it flying. It smashes into a rock and is still.

I turn and aim my pistol at the alpha charging towards me. It stops and howls, and I take the opportunity to shoot it right in the mouth. Blood sprays from its face, and it slumps to the floor. Another skag pup leaps from behind me and I swat it out of the air. It hits the ground hard.

I turn to an adult skag that rushing forward. I dodge its first charge and then turn back to face it. I aim towards it and shoot once it opens its mouth. I miss. Well, so much for accuracy. It charges towards me again, and this time it succeeds. The skag crashes into me, knocking me to the ground. It then jumps on top of me and snaps at my face. It takes all my strength to hold it back and grab my gun. I point it at the skag's head and pull the trigger. Its head explodes into a shower of blood, covering me.

I push the body off of me and stand up. I attempt to dust myself off but to no avail. I look around. Everything seems quiet for a moment. I start to walk forward towards the fast travel station again. I'm almost there.

I get only a few steps before I hear the ear-piercing shriek of rakks. I limp as fast as I can, not even feeling the pain in my leg. I'm so, so close. One swoops down and claws at my hair. I smack it with my pistol, sending it back. I turn and shoot it before it flies away. It falls to the ground with a loud thump.

I hurry forward. I can make it. Adrenaline runs through my veins. I feel no pain. I hear another begin to dive. I turn and shoot at the oncoming rakk. My bullet grazes its side, stunning it slightly. It turns around to swoop again. I have limited time. It's right there, only a few yards away.

I lunge towards the station and frantically search for my destination. Where? Where? There! I spot Sanctuary amongst the many names of locations and I quickly select it. A message pops up. Oh, come on! "Are you sure you want to travel to [Sanctuary]?" an all too friendly voice questions. I hear the screeching of the rakks as they begin to dive bomb me. Yes! Yes, I want to go to Sanctuary! Go! Go! I smash the confirm button and disappear in a cloud of energy just as the rakk reaches me. I am gone.


End file.
